Blasted Off
by Kashy
Summary: House of Black Drabbles -- what happens when you don't agree with the family beliefs?


**Blasted Off**

**Summary:** _What happens when you don't agree with the family beliefs?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters…

**

* * *

**

**Isla**

'_married muggle Bob Hitchens'_

She clutched at his hand tightly, not really knowing what to do. She knew taking him into her world was a mistake, she knew she was bound to run into somebody that she knew. She just hadn't hoped it would be her sister-in-law.

"And who may this be?" Ursula asked her.

"Bob Hitchens," her fiancé said, putting his hand out for her brother's wife to shake. "And you would be?"

"That is not a wizard's name," Isla's hard-looking sister-in-law stated.

"No," Isla gulped, "it is not."

Realisation dawned on Ursula's face. "He is a muggle!" she cried. "You are marrying a good for nothing muggle!"

Isla tugged on Bob's hand, pulling him away quickly and out of Ursula's sight. "I never knew you had a sister name Ursula," he laughed.

"Technically sister-in-law," she told him. "And I never want to see any of them again."

But then again she had a feeling that they never wanted to see her again either.

x

"She what?" Phineas Nigellus asked for the tenth time.

"She was walking around with a muggle on her arm," Ursula repeated again. "And she seemed proud about it too."

"My little sister, my Isla is marrying a muggle," Phineas said in a disbelieving voice. "Go and fetch Elladora, she shall want to hear the news."

x

"She what?" Elladora asked as she stormed past them and into the room that had the tapestry hanging on the wall. "How dear she walk around with a - a, muggle!"

Phineas followed quickly behind. "Don't over react Ella," he warned. "Maybe we can make her see the error of her ways."

Elladora shook her head. "She's a good for nothing traitor!" she roared. "She should be beheaded like the house elves."

Phineas remained silent as Elladora took out her wand and pointed it at the spot where Isla's name and picture was written. "I'll show her," she muttered before blasting her sister off the tapestry. "That's what we do to traitors in this family."

Phineas nodded, he guessed his youngest sister really did deserve it after all. If she couldn't be pure, then she did not belong in the family.

**

* * *

**

'_supported muggle rights'_

"Why are you taking muggles studies?" Phineas' younger brother Arcturus asked.

Phineas Black shrugged, knowing perfectly well that no Slytherin - let alone a Black - took Muggle Studies. "Because I happen to find it interesting."

Arcturus raised an eyebrow. "You can't possible find all the muggle stuff interesting."

"Well I do," Phineas said strongly, "they're interesting creatures that should be treated right and I love learning about their culture."

His brother snorted. "You should like aunt Elladora imitating her sister."

Phineas rolled his eyes. "You should be more considerate to muggles, they might be the only ones left to marry in a hundred years."

"There won't be any of them left is somebody comes along and kills them all," Arcturus laughed.

He shook his head, somebody must really support these poor muggles before some maniac tried to kill them all.

x

Belvina was laughing quite hard along with her two brothers Arcturus and Cygnus at the recent head line in the Daily Prophet.

_**Crazed Man Tries To Save Muggles**_

The article then went on to say how a man named Phineas, last name unknown - something that his siblings were quite happy about - had tried to save a bunch of muggles from nothing at all. Apparently their brother was now fighting for the rights of these muggles, trying to pass law that restricted people from killing them and claiming that muggles were the only way that the wizard race would survive.

"Muggles are our past, present and future," Cygnus read again, quoting his older brother. "I can't believe him."

Belvina shook her head. "Neither can I. Mother and father are going to have a fit when they see this."

x

"First your sister, now your son," Ursula cried. "I'm thinking that this family is full of muggle lovers!"

Phineas Nigellus sat further back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. "I never thought that _our_ own son would end up a muggle lover."

"He's a disgrace to our name. People are going to think that we are all a bunch of good for nothing muggle lovers!"

"He shall be disowned then," Phineas said calmly. "He will no longer be a known member of this family, just like my sister."

Ursula nodded happily. "I shall floo Elladora; she'll be pleased to hear this."

**

* * *

**

Marius

'_was a squib'_

"You can do it Marius," Dorea encouraged, "I believe in you."

He concentrated harder, but could feel the pressure to perform on him. "What if I can't Dorea," he whispered. "What if I can't ever go to Hogwarts?"

Little Dorea smiled at her older brother. "You have two months before school starts," she reminded him. "I'm sure you can do magic by then."

"And if he doesn't," came the voice of their older sister Cassiopeia from the doorway, "then he'll be a squib and be disowned from the family."

"Don't say that Cassia," Dorea begged. "I'm sure that if we just believed in him then he can do it."

Cassiopeia rolled her eyes. "Young naive little Dorea," she mocked. "You have a lot to lean about the family."

"It's no use," Marius told his sister. "I'm a squib."

Later Marius would thank Dorea for believing in him when nobody else would, because he was a wizard, he just couldn't perform magic under all the pressure of his family.

x

"I told you that he was a squib," Cassiopeia hissed. "He doesn't deserve to be in this family if he doesn't have any magic."

"He does have magic," said Dorea. "You just didn't believe in him."

"Face it Dorea," Pollux said coolly. "Our brother is a good for nothing squib and father is going to blast him off the family tree like his own brother was."

x

"He is not my son," Cygnus said harshly. "The Black family has never had a squib. He is a disgrace, an abomination and doesn't deserve to be one of us."

Violetta nodded her head. "What will we tell everybody that's not in the family? What will we say to them when they ask why Marius isn't at school?"

Cygnus shrugged. "We'll tell them that he's gone to Drumstrang, and keep him around the house to do chores like a house elf until he's old enough to be disowned and tossed out onto the street."

She nodded at her husband. "I'll go and tell then children then."

**

* * *

**

Cedrella

'_married Septimus Weasley'_

"If you go through with this Cedrella," her mother warned, "the family will never forgive you."

She rolled her eyes as her mother exited the room and her older sister entered. "You'll forgive me if I marry him won't you?"

Callidora smiled sadly at her sister. "I'll forgive you as much as I can."

Cedrella sighed and collapsed on her bed. "It's not like I'm marrying a mudblood."

"But your marrying a _Weasley_," Callidora reminded. "In mother, and the entire family's eyes, that's just as bad."

"What about in your eyes?"

Callidora sat down on the bed beside her younger sister. "I'm engaged to a Longbottom; somehow, I think that's only slightly better."

She let out a laugh and looked at the roof. "I love him."

Her sister stroked her hair. "Then do what's best for you and not what's best for the family."

Cedrella nodded, she was going to marry Septimus Weasley if it was the last thing she did.

x

_The Weasley Family cordially invite you to the Wedding Ceremony of  
__Septimus Weasley  
__son of Bilius and Vivian Weasley  
__and  
__Cedrella Black  
__daughter of Arcturus and Lysandra Black _

Lysandra let out a long screech and threw the invitation into the fire. How dare they use their names on that invitation, to the wedding that they didn't approve of?

"What's wrong darling?" Arcturus asked as he came to sit beside her.

"What's wrong is that you're good for nothing daughter is going to marry that Weasley and they had the nerve to invite us."

Arcturus shook his head. "She will not be seeing any of my money; she is no longer a Black as far as I'm concerned."

Lysandra sighed. "I'm glad you feel that way."

x

Callidora couldn't help but smile. Her younger sister would be happily married by now and living the life that she wanted, not the one that everybody wanted for her.

"I can't believe that you encouraged her," her other younger sister Charis said. "You're lucky that you weren't disowned from the family."

She shook her head. "I didn't exactly encourage her, I merely told her to do what's best for her, not what's best for the family."

"You encouraged her," Charis repeated.

"What was best for her is what is best for the family," Callidora said coldly. "We're better off without blood traitors."

Charis smiled. "Good to see what side you're on."

Callidora smiled back at her. _If only you really knew what side I was on little sister_, she thought.

**

* * *

**

Andromeda

'_married muggleborn Ted Tonks'_

She twirled the engagement ring in her fingers, not paying attention to anything else but the little silver ring. She was shocked that Ted had asked her to marry him, but she loved him and he loved her, so there wasn't really a problem in them getting married…

"What's that?" Narcissa asked, coming to stand in from of Andromeda. She looked up quickly, not having heard her sister come in.

"Nothing," she replied as she clutched the ring in the palm of her hand. "It's nothing."

"It looks like a ring," Narcissa persisted. "But who would be giving you a ring…"

"It's nothing Cissy," Andromeda repeated as she turned around so she couldn't see her sisters face. "Nothing for you to be concerned about anyway."

"It's not from that horrid mudblood boy," Andromeda shuddered at her words, "I saw you with on the train?" She asked. "Mother would have a fit if it was from him."

"What if it was from him?" she asked. The ring was burning a whole in her hand; she had to tell somebody the truth. Somebody besides Sirius anyway.

"You're not -"

"I'm leaving Cissy," Andromeda said standing up. "I'm going to marry Ted."

Narcissa stared at her in shock. "Bella's going to kill you," she finally managed to choke out.

Andromeda shook her head. "I don't really care."

x

"Where is Meda?" Bellatrix asked Narcissa. "I wanted to try and set her up with Rastaban."

"I don't think that will happen," Narcissa sneered.

"And why not?"

"It seems that our _dear _sister has gone to marry a mudblood," Narcissa informed her. "I tried to stop her, but she just left."

Bellatrix shrieked and threw one on the glass vases from the desk across the room. "I'll kill her for disgracing the Black name!"

x

Walburga Black laughed at her sister-in-law Druella. "You're daughter has married a mudblood."

"You're son is a Gryffindor," Druella sneered back. "That makes us even."

"But Sirius is no son of mine," Walburga reminded her. "I practically disowned him after he became a Gryffindor last year. Though, there is still hope for the boy, if his father can raise him right." She laughed again. "You on the other hand, have a traitor daughter who just married a mudblood."

"She's no daughter of mine," Druella said coldly.

Walburga smiled and nodded. "Shall we permanently erase her from the family then?"

"She is already erased from my mind."

**

* * *

**

Alphard

'_gave gold to his runaway nephew'_

Alphard Black has a lot of money. He didn't really know how he had acquired all of it, but most of it was from his father Pollux. He was older then his brother Cygnus after all, giving him most of the gold over his brother and his family.

But he was writing his will again. He knew that dark times were coming and knowing his deranged niece Bellatrix, he might not survive. The family wanted his money, they wanted his gold and he wasn't going to let them have it.

But if he wouldn't give his gold to Cygnus or Bellatrix, who would he give it too?

Surely not Walburga, he thought. She's most likely spend it in one go, or give it all to the little boy Regulus, who didn't really deserve it either. Narcissa maybe? No, not her either. She'd already have enough gold once she married a Malfoy.

Alphard thought about Andromeda, the girl that had given him the least - but still a pleasant amount - of grief when all the children were younger. She knew that she was quite deserving of the money, and that she had a little daughter to support as well. He wrote that down, that Andromeda Tonks, nee Black, would get a quarter of the money and the rest would go to Sirius.

He smiled to himself. Sirius definitely deserved the money. He was an unhappy, traitorous, teenage boy that was unlikely to see his rightful money. Alphard knew that his older sister would do whatever it took to see that Sirius didn't inherit a coin.

"That boy is going to be rich," he muttered to himself as he signed his will. "He better be happy."

x

Sirius looked down at the letter in his hand in disbelief. His uncle had given him gold, three-quarters of his gold.

"What's up mate?" James asked as he sat down beside Sirius. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I wish I could see Uncle Alphard," Sirius told him. "To thank him for this bloody brilliant letter."

James raised an eyebrow curiously. "What's so good about the letter?"

"Well Uncle Alphard died you see," Sirius said. "And I should be sad and all, but I really can't since he left him three-quarters of his fortune and all."

James stared at him in shock. "No way."

x

"No!" Bellatrix screamed. "That good for nothing Uncle was supposed to give his money to me!"

Walburga narrowed her eyes. "No, it should have gone to my Regulus. He's far better then Sirius will ever be."

"I always knew you brother was a good for nothing idiot," Druella hissed. "He shouldn't be apart of this family."

Walburga stood from her chair in front of the fire. "I think dear Alphard should join the same fate as darling Andromeda."

A smiled crept onto Bellatrix's face. "Please Auntie, he really does deserve it."

**

* * *

**

Sirius

'_ran away'_

He threw a few things into his trunk quickly before he slammed it shut. He hauled it off his bed noisily, not caring if his parents actually noticed. He wondered if his brother would even notice. Sirius shook his head and wrote a quick letter to James, telling him that he's see him soon for unknown reasons. Then he wrote a quick letter the Andromeda, telling her what he was doing and where he was going before placing it in his pocket, vowing to send it to her later when he arrived at his destination.

He sent his owl off and watched it fly away into the fading sky. Sirius wished he could fly. He looked around his room, filled with muggle pictures of girls and motorcycles. He wished he had a motorcycle…maybe one that could fly…

He grabbed his wand and shrunk his trunk, making it the perfect size to fit into his pocket. It would look let suspicious that way, he told himself, just in case somebody does actually notice.

"Where are you going?" asked his brother as Sirius slipped out of his door quietly.

He crinkled his nose. Perfect timing, he thought sarcastically. "Out," he told his brother gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Where were you?"

Regulus rolled his eyes. "In the kitchen, idiot."

They stood and stared at each other. As much as Sirius hated to admit it, he might actually miss Regulus after he was gone. He pushed past his brother. "Well take care."

"Where are you going?" Regulus repeated, following him down the stairs. "You're not leaving are you?"

Sirius snorted and rolled his eyes. "If you must know," he said as he turned to face his younger brother, "I'm running away."

Regulus laughed. "No you're not."

He shrugged. "Believe what you want to believe."

x

Regulus sat down at the dinner table with his mother and father. They never waited for Sirius, so dinner was served straight away and they ate until they were content. Dinner was a quiet affair since Sirius didn't show up; he wasn't there to fight anyone after all.

The next night though, when Sirius still hadn't shown up, Walburga Black decided to confront her other son on the matter. "Where is your brother?" she hissed at him as they sat down to dinner again. "He can not miss two dinners in a row."

Regulus shrugged. "Before dinner last night he told me he was going out," he frowned, "actually he told me he was running away."

"Running away!" Walburga practically yelled. "He can't run away," she took a deep breath, "Orion go up stairs and check if his stuff is in his room. Nobody escapes my house without me knowing!"

Regulus watched as his father complied with his mothers orders. Later that night he knew his brother had run away for sure - one could not notice with all the screaming that Walburga did - but what really annoyed him was that Uncle Alphard had given his brother all that money that he could run away with.

x

_Dear Dromeda,_

_Don't worry about me, I'm running away from home. Had enough of them, they're all so bloody annoying. I was going to come and stay with you, but I didn't want some crazed family member to come after the both of us, after all, you do have a family._

_I'll be staying with some friends, we'll come visit sometime._

_Your favourite cousin,_

_Sirius._

Andromeda shook her head and laughed happily at the news.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Ted.

Andromeda smiled at him. "Nothing, just another escapee from the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black."

_

* * *

_

Review please; it was be wonderful to know what you think.

_- Kashy_

**[Edit: 30/04/2010]**

Isla

Phineas


End file.
